Liquid crystal displays, also referred to as LCDs, are known in a variety of configurations and are increasingly used for displaying a wide variety of information types. Specifically when employed in electronic appliances for personal use, it is necessary for such liquid crystal displays to be built to small dimensions because of the requirement for the appliances for personal to be built to small dimensions as well. Accordingly, the demands placed on the resolution of such liquid crystal displays are high to achieve good readability while yet the display areas have a small format only. Conventional liquid crystal displays of the dot-matrix type have difficulty satisfying these requirements. Particularly the representation of graphics with curved contours is a task difficult to accomplish. The trend has been heretofore toward an increase in the resolution of the liquid crystal displays by making the pixels smaller. However, a denser raster of smaller pixels gives rise to a variety of technical problems and incurs significantly higher cost, particularly for the drive unit for the liquid crystal display. The readability of such liquid crystal displays is nevertheless limited.